There For Me
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: As Cosmo is in labor, Vector is the only one she could count on for now. Requested by "Draca Soubrette".


_**"There For Me"**_

**_---_**

* * *

Aching and full of pain, but it was well worth it. The brave, young Seedrian girl knew she was going to go into labor soon. Her child began shifting in her stomach. Cosmo smiled and rubbed her stomach in a soothing way, instantly calming down her child within. Cosmo's stomach wasn't swollen like most other mammels would be if they were pregnant. Her stomach was flat, but she knew her child was in there; she could feel it.

Her child's gender was unknown. Tails and Cosmo wanted to let the gender surprise them. Tails, the father of the child and the love of Cosmo's life, wasn't around right now. He was at work. Cosmo, surprisingly, didn't have ant cravings, morning sickness, or anything unusual during her pregnancy, except she did get a bit taller.

That, however, is normal when a Seedrian is pregnant. Cosmo, now sitting down on the couch, held onto her stomach as she watched some television. As she kept rubbing her flat tummy, she knew that this child is the symbol of Tails and Cosmo's love. She is very estatic to be pregnant. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

With a grunt, she stood up and went for the door. The door flew open and the door revealed Vector, the funny crocodile. Vector smiled and lightly hugged Cosmo, not too tight in order to not crush her baby.

"Hello, Vector," Cosmo greeted, gingerly returning the hug.

"Heya, Cosmo, wow you look great!" Vector complimented, looking at her stomach.

He was a bit weirded out that she didn't look pregnant at all. But if Cosmo said this was normal, then he would believe her.

"Please, come in," Cosmo offered, stepping aside to allow Vector to enter inside.

Vector smiled and entered inside Tails and Cosmo's humble home. It was a small, but cozy house. The kitchen was filled with wooden cabnits that were full of food, a glass table, that had wooden chairs that went with it. On the stove, water was boiling for Cosmo's tea. It was almost ready.

"Would you like some tea?" Cosmo asked.

Vector looked at the pot on the stove. He mentally screamed no; he hates tea.

"Ha, no thanks, Cosmo," his smile was genuine.

Cosmo nodded her head. She strolled over to the stove, turned it off, and poured herself some tea. Vector sat down on a wooden chair by the glass table. Cosmo strolled over, with her cup of tea, and sat down. The crocodile toyed with his gold chain that was wrapped around his neck.

"So, Vector, what brings you here today?" Cosmo asked, sipping her tea.

Vector dropped his gold chain, hearing it as it plopped down on his neck.

"Just wanted to check up on you, that's all."

Cosmo nodded, halting on sipping her tea.

"Well, that's very kind of you."

Vector blushed, waving his large hand in the air.

"Oh, stop it. I'm your friend. It's practically my job to check up on you."

Cosmo giggled, followed by Vector. Suddenly, silence. They both stopped laughing at the same time.

"So...how's the baby?" Vector awkwardly asked.

Cosmo looked down at her stomach, she began to rub it.

"He...I mean she-it," she quickly corrected herself, "it's good."

Vector nodded in satisfaction.

"You don't have a big stomach?" Vector questioned.

Cosmo smiled and nodded.

"That's right. I'm a Seedrian, not a mammal. We have babies in a different way than most do," Cosmo explained.

Vector nodded his head in an understanding way.

"When's the baby due?" Vector asked curiously.

"In about a week or so maybe."

"Where's Tails?" Vector asked.

Suddenly, Cosmo giggled.

"He's at work. You sure do ask a lot of questions, Vector."

Vector immediatley blushed; his face was redder than a tomato.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Well, since I ask a lot of questions, why don't you ask me some? I'll answer every single one of them."

"Okay," Cosmo mused to herself, "where's Charmy and Espio?"

"Charmy is at Cream's house, and Espio is most likely meditating out in the woods somewhere. So, I decided to drop by. Not literally, but you know what I mean." Vector laughed at his lame joke, politely, Cosmo joined in.

She didn't think Vector was all that funny. Suddenly, a pain was surging in Cosmo's stomach. The Seedrian clung onto her stomach; she shrieked at the pain. The pain felt like a ton of daggers going through her stomach. Cosmo slid out of her chair and lied down on the floor. Still hanging on to her stomach as her life depended on it, she cried out in agony, curling her legs. At first, Vector thought she was still laughing at his lame joke, but then Vector, now worried and deeply concerned for Cosmo, jolted out of his seat as if he was electrocuted. He quickly ran by Cosmo's side.

"Cosmo, are you okay?" Vector was paniking now; he didn't know what to do.

Cosmo shut her eyes tight; she couldn't bear the pain.

"I-I think I'm going into labor!" Vector's eyes widened.

"N-now? You can't go into labor now!"

"Well, I am!" Cosmo screetched as the pain intensified.

Vector started getting nervous. He didn't know what to do. He was never in this situation before. He needed help. Vector paced around, sweating bullets, and found the phone in the kitchen. The nervous crocodile picked up the phone and shakily pressed the numbers. He put the ear piece to his ear.

---

A red and white ambulence rapidly arrived at Cosmo's house. They quickly gathered up Cosmo and hauled the pregnant woman in the vechicle. Cosmo, still in pain, grabbed her stomach. She clenched her eyes shut.

"Please, hurry!"

Vector hurridly followed, trying to soothe Cosmo. The truck sped off with Vector and Cosmo in it. Thankfully to Cosmo, they arrived at the hospital in fifteen minutes. Cosmo couldn't bear the pain. She just wanted her child out of her right now. Immediatley, the doctors put Cosmo in a wheelchair and sped off. Vector ran after them, trying to keep up.

"Hurry!" Cosmo wailed, screaming as she held her stomach.

The doctors followed her orders and found a room. After a couple of minutes, Vector appeared by the doorway. He was sweaty and out of breath.

"Wow, that's more exercise than I have ever done in my life."

Cosmo was sweating, too. The pain still hurts, but it was faint, for now.

"Vector, where's Tails?" Cosmo asked, weakly.

"Ugh...I don't know, I'll call him." Vector took out his phone and called Tails.

After listening to the ringing noises, Tails picked up his phone.

"Hello?" Tails asked.

"Hey Tails, it's me, Vector. I called to tell you that Cosmo is in labor. You should come down to the hospital now." He could tell that Tails was shocked on the other end.

"S-she's going to give birth? Now?"

"Yep. You should come now."

"Oh my gosh, I thought she was going to give birth next week!" Tails panicked.

"Tails? Tails! Hurry and come down to the hospital!" With a quick yes, Tails hung up and quickly left work.

He than traveled his way to the hospital. Vector hung up and turned to Cosmo.

"He should be here soon," Vector told the pregnant woman calmly.

Suddenly, Cosmo's face screwed up in pain. She clutched her stomach again. It was a whole cycle repeating itself.

"I-I don't have time to do this soon! I need to do this now!" She screamed out in agony.

"N-now?! Can't you just wait until Tails gets here?"

"No! I need to do this now!" Cosmo screamed, looking as if she was going to cry from the pain.

"Nurse! Nurse!" Vector screamed; he couldn't stand watching Cosmo in pain.

Suddenly, some nurses and doctors flooded in. They immediatly went to work. Vector rushed up by Cosmo's side. Cosmo looked at Vector with her big, blue eyes.

"Please...stay by my side," Cosmo requested breathlessly.

Vector didn't really want to stay. He knew this would tramatize him for the rest of his life. But Cosmo is his friend, he has to support her.

"Okay, Cosmo," Vector agreed, staying by her side, never leaving her, "only for you I would do this."

The nurses ordered that she should start pushing now. Cosmo really wanted Tails to be here. She wanted him to see the birth of their child. She was disappointed, but she didn't have no choice. She had to start pushing. She was thankful she at least had Vector by her side. It was better than being alone. As she started pushing, with the help and support from Vector, a seed that was as big as her arm was pushed out. A blanket was wrapped around the seed, their child. It was now in her arms. After all that work, Cosmo was tired. She thanked Vector for supporting her. And they both gazed at the seed in her arms. Eventually, Tails arrived at the hospital.

"So...is it a boy or a girl?" Vector asked.

Cosmo smiled; Tails was wondering the exact same thing as Vector was wondering.

"Yeah, what is it?" Tails asked, gingerly grabbing the seed.

"It's a boy," Cosmo answered confidently.

"How do you know if it's a boy?" Vector and Tails asked.

"Because a mother always knows," Cosmo closed her eyes, resting after all the work she has done.

"I can't believe I'm a dad," Tails mused to himself, smiling proudly.

He felt proud to be the father of his beautiful new born son. He felt proud to have Cosmo as his loving wife. Cosmo slowly opened her eyes and looked at Vector.

"Thank you so much, Vector. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Vector blushed and smiled.

"No problem, Cosmo. You're my friend, I'm always going to help you."

After a moment of silence, with Tails cradling his son and Cosmo resting, Vector, the helpful friend, said:

"I can't believe you two are parents now."

And with that, a faint chuckling was heard from the room.

_**The End!!!**_

* * *

_I hoped you liked this. Thank you for reading. Please review. _


End file.
